


Pineapple

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: I just wanted to write a dumb ooc fic. Please don't take this seriously.





	

Damn, how did he end up like this?

In bed, with the slacker he disliked so much. Okay, so moody Chazz Princeton didn't actually dislike bubbly Jaden Yuki, but there was no way he was going to admit that he liked him. Even though they were dating. And had kissed each other many times. And had been friends since Chazz become a Slifer Red. Not like he was going to say that he loved the brown-haired boy.

Chazz began to look at his partner's hair, actually. It was brown with orange on top. He was so curious about it. Was it dyed? Natural? How was it so fluffy? Did he ever brush it? It looked like helmet hair! Not that Chazz wore a helmet to know the true feeling of helmet hair anyway. Sports wasn't his style. Riding a bike? Too sweaty. Too unclean. And, it would ruin his perfect hairstyle!

"Chazz, your hair looks like Kunai with Chain."

Chazz's thoughts were stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Kunai with Chain! It's a Trap Card-"

"I know what Kunai with Chain is, dummy!" 

Meanwhile, outside the dorm room were two Ra Yellows having an argument. Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale. Who else would it be?

"I can shove this whole pineapple up my ass," declared Hassleberry, with a shit-eating grin.

"You can't!" said Syrus, who was growing shorter every second. "It's a big pineapple."

Suddenly, Misawa flew by in his jetpack (which he created himself within 10 minutes) to back up Syrus' opinion.

"Syrus is right," said Bastion as he wrote down numerous equations on a notepad as he typed. "Your anus can not stretch out enough for such a large item as a pineapple, and it would be rather unpleasant. Even with lubrication. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go create time travel as I cry to myself because I have depression and nobody loves me. Because science."

"We don't care," said Hassleberry.

"Thought so. Cheers!" Bastion then flew away, thanks to his jetpack.

"Who was that?" Hassleberry asked Syrus, who was now as small as a Kuriboh.

"I don't know. Some British guy.  Bees Misawkebab? Baseball Measurement?"

"Sounds about right."

Back in the dorm room, Chazz had heard everything. He stared into his partner's eyes and asked "Did I just hear 'pineapple' and 'ass' in the same sentence?"

"Yep. Gives me an idea, if you know what I mean, Chazzy..."

\---

The bed was now messy with stickiness. The two boys were also sticky and wet. They decided to cave into their temptation...and have a bowl of fresh pineapple slices. Chazz wasn't used to just pineapple. He'd usually have it in a gourmet fruit salad, or with a fancy dessert. He was rich after all. But Jaden loved it how it was. He usually ate anything. Even dirt.

As the two finished their bowl of fruit, the door slammed open to reveal a blue-haired teen.

"JADEN."

"JOHAN."

"JADEN MY GAYDEN.

"JOHAN MY BROHAN."

The two ran up to each other and hugged, much to Chazz's disgust.

"Wait a minute," asked the Princeton, wiping his mouth with a crisp **¥** 10,000 bill."Why are you calling him Johan? His name is Jesse."

Johan whinnied (yes, whinnied), and smiled. "That's because I use 'Jesse' as my English name. It's easier for folks like you to understand and to say my name!"

"But, we're not English. We're Japanese..."

Jesse furrowed his brows. "Sure, and this is a rice ball and not a sandwich," he doubted, holding up some onigiri, which Jaden had devoured with his mouth a second later.

"Aww, that's my best friend for ya!" said Jesse, who grabbed onto Jaden's hands. "Let's go be best friends forever!"

"Oh, not right now, Brohan," said Jaden, backing away. I've got to keep Chazzy company. He's can't just be pushed aside like a side-character forever..."

"What."

"What."

Jesse smiled. "That's okay! I'll...spend time with my family, the Crystal Beasts! Yeah! See ya!" And as he said that, he left.

"Wow Jaden," said Chazz, actually shocked at his boyfriend's action. "Why'd you push him away like that?"

"Oh, Jesse is a furry," smiled Jaden. "I need to be away from him sometimes."

"...I thought Misawa was the furry."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Come back to bed, slacker. I've got something to tell you."

Jaden reluctantly returned to his sticky bed, covered in pineapple juice.

"Get under the covers," said Chazz, smirking.

"You mean my Ninja Sex Party CD?" asked Jaden. "I'll go put it in the stereo!"

"No, idiot! I mean, under the blanket."

"Ohhhh." Then Jaden did just that.

And so did Chazz.

The two began hugging and kissing. Jaden giggled a lot, and Chazz was trying to not giggle. He was so happy, but he wouldn't want to openly admit it. He ended up slipping his hands underneath Jaden's clothing, feeling the soft skin. The two were blushing bright red; from affection and touch. It was not enough.

"Jaden..."

"Chazzy...?"

"I'm...kinda wanting more than this, if you know what I'm saying..."

And at that moment, Jaden smiled. Finally. This was his moment. He was finally going to say what he had been wanting to say all this time.

The bubbly Slifer reached his hand out, awaiting a handshake.

"Hi, 'Kinda Wanting More Than This, If You Know What I'm Saying', I'm Jaden Yuki!"

Chazz then immediately got out of bed and left the room, leaving Jaden behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a dumb ooc fic. Please don't take this seriously.


End file.
